Rrbz En Otra Dimensión
by angelsvampire29
Summary: Tras otra pelea contra las chicas, Mojo envía por accidente a sus "hijos"a un mundo extraño. Ahí ellos no conocen nada, y, para colmo, no tienen sus poderes. Además conocen a tres chicas (no son las PPGZ) que los socorrerán. ¿Lograrán regresar a su mundo? ¿O preferirán quedarse con las otras chicas?...
1. Chapter 1

Rrbz En Otra Dimensión

Hola de nuevo jejejeje verán hace unos meses se me ocurrió esto pero no sabía cómo empezarlo… entonces aquí esta espero que les guste

* * *

Por cierto los rrbz tienen 17 años e igual las chicas ellas van en la preparatoria….

Un día los rrbz estaban en la guarida de mojo estaban aburridos sin que hacer, viendo la tele cambiando de canales estaban más aburridos nada que ver, pero de entonces a pareció mojo que el tenía un plan deshacer de esas mocosas de las ppgz .

Mojo: tengo un plan como deshacer de las ppgz

Butch: siempre haces unos de tus planes, tus sales perdiendo – enojado

Brick: eso es cierto tus planes salen de la ruina – enfadado

Boomer: cuál es tu plan esta vez – sin interés

Mojo: Pues verán hice esto una pistola para enviar a otra dimensión, y podemos enviar esas mocosas otra dimensión y así cuando ellas no estén , nosotros podemos dominar el mundo jajajajjaja – riéndose malvado

Rrbz: enserio - poniendo atención a mojo

Brick: y crees que podemos enviar las ppgz otra dimensión

Mojo: si – sonriendo – pero necesito su ayuda jejejjeej

Rrbz: cuenta con nosotros – sonriendo malvado

Mojo estaba diciendo como deshacerse de las ppgz, hiso un plan para mandar otra dimensión

Mojo: hora deshacer de las ppgz – una aura

Rrbz: si – sonriendo lado

Los rrbz van a la cuidad para preparar sobre la pistola otra dimensión, y mientras mojo pieza con un robot gigante destruir la cuidad.

Mientras en laboratorio

Poochie: oliendo – ken eh detectado rayos z negros

Ken: papá poochie ha detecto rayos z negros – gritando

Profesor : Rápido poochie llama las chicas – gritando

Poochie: ¡ Powepuff Girls Z las necesitamos ¡- gritando

Mientras en la preparatoria

Beep Beep Beep (Sonidos de los cinturones)

Ppgz: maestro– gritando

maestro: que pasa chicas

Momoko: maestro veo dulces que vuelan

Miyako: y yo veo ropa que me habla

Kaoru: y yo veo cerdos que vuelan

Maestro: que horror vayan a la enfermería – preocupada

Ppgz : siii – salieron corriendo

En la azotea

Momoko: entonces vamos

Las 2: si

Momoko: Hyper blossom

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup

Powerpuff Girls Z – dijeron las tres juntas

Blossom : quien es estaba ves profesor

Profesor: son los Rrbz

Buttercup: no se casan esos inútiles

Blossom: nosotros vamos hacernos cargos , vamos chicas

Las 2: si – salen volando

En la cuidad

Mojo: jajajajajaja - riendo malvado – destruyendo unos edificios

Llegan las ppgz a detener a mojo

Blossom: alto hay mojo

Mojo: nunca me van a detenerme jajaja

Buttercup: ya veremos mojo – pieza atacarlo

Blossom: es mi turno, yoyo supremo – atacando a mojo

Bubbles: burbujas explosivas – atacando a mojo

Mojo: jajajajaj mi robot nada destruye con sus ataques jajajjaajja – riéndose - hora es mi turno - las atrapa a las ppgz con unos manos de robot – jajajaja

Ppgz : AHHHHHHH – gritando

Mojo: que pasa chicas, no pueden – jajajajja

Blossom: no puedo

Bubbles: tenemos que hacer algo

Buttercup: como de que

Mojo: jajajaja es su fin, chicos hora – diciendo a los Rrbz

Ppgz: que van hacer

Mojo: pronto lo verán – jajajjaja

Brick : es hora o nunca

Los 2: si

Ellos tenían un arma, y abren un tipo de portal de otra dimensión

Ppgz : pero que

Mojo: verán chicas, las enviare a otra dimensión y asi nosotros vamos a dominar al mundo – jajajaja – hasta nunca Ppgz - se acerca a portal

Blossom: no puede ser

Bubbles: tenemos que hacer algo chicas

Buttercup: como de que rápido tenemos que pensar algo

Blossom: tengo idea pero se sujetan sobre mi

Las 2 : si

Mojo: hasta nunca ppgz – las avienta

Las avienta hasta el portal de otra dimensión, cuando mojo las aviento ellas se agarrón sobre blossom, y blossom con su yoyo Haro en un poste, se agarrón muy fuere en ella.

Mojo: chicos hagan algo rápido

Los rrbz: si – se fueron corriendo, sobre ellas

Como el portal salía como aire muy fuerte pero ellas, se agarrón sobre blossom muy fuerte a parte de los rrbz se fueron corriendo para que ellas se solte el poste, pero el aire ellos no se agarrón de nada ellos fueron rastrando al otra dimensión.

Rrbz: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritando

Mojo: chicos – preocupado

Como los rrbz fueron rastrando, repente se cerró el portal de otra dimensión, y las chicas se salvaron, se soltaron sobre blossom

Blossom: estuvo cerca – aliviada

Bubbles: sii estuvo cerca

Buttercup: si ademas tenemos otro asunto con alguien – viendo a mojo

Las 2: sii

Fueron volando donde estaba mojo, lo vencieron a mojo el fue volando.

Bubbles: chicas que le a pasado a los rrbz - preocupación

Blossom: no lo se ellos fueron arrastrados, ese portal – preocupada

Bubbles: como digo mojo a otra dimensión

Buttercup: es cierto pero no creo que importancia o si

Blossom: creo que sii

Bubbles: espero que estén bien – preocupada

Blossom: eso espero

Continuara :

* * *

Agradecimiento a** Una - demente-suelta ** que ella me ayudo sobre nombre de fics y x todo gracias n_n

espero que haya gustado jejejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Con los rrbz en otra dimensión

Los tres chicos estaban una especie espiral de colores, dando vueltas sin parar, pero ellos estaban muy asustados y se abrazaban. Cuando en cielo repente se abrió el portal a la otra dimensión, ellos cayeron sobre el piso de una calle, dejando un hoyo, ellos estaban desmayados por el golpe pero, para su suerte ahí había unas personas.

¿?¿?: ¿qué pasó? ¿quiénes son ellos?

¿?¿?: no lo sé, pero están heridos por el golpe se dieron .

¿?¡?: sí, pobrecillos.

¿?¡?: no sé como, pero los vamos a ayudar. Teneos que acurarlos, se dieron buen golpe

¿?¡?: Sí, los ayudaremos

¿?¡?: sii vamos

¡?¡?: ok

Esas personas se llevaron los rrbz en su casa y los pusieron un cuarto, por suerte la cama era King size (de esas camas grandes) los pusieron a la cama, ellos seguían desmayados, pero unos de ellos estaban punto de despertar, Boomer.

Boomer: hay tengo un dolor horrible, que nos pasó – poniendo su mano en la cabeza , abriendo los ojos – ¿eh? dónde estamos.

Alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto, entra una persona .

¿?¡?: Ya despertaste, que bien ¿cómo te sientes? – sonriendo

Boomer: me siento... ¿bien? – confundido

¿?¡?: bien, que bueno que despertaste, porque ellos todavía no se despiertan – viendo a los dos chicos junto a boomer; suena el estómago de boomer de hambre.

¿?¡?: eh? tienes hambre, ¿no? – sonriendo

Boomer moviendo la cabeza y apenado

¿?¡: no te preocupes te voy a traer algo de comer, no tardo – saliendo el cuarto

Boomer: donde estamos, me duele mucho mi cuerpo

En parte de abajo

¿?¡?: ¡¿que ya se despertó?! – sorprendida

¿?¡?: si ya despertó voy a llevar algo de comer – sonriendo

¿¡?¡: ok, deja, voy contigo

¿?¡?: vale

Piensan caminar se suben al cuarto, abre la puerta y entran, boomer ve que entra otra persona.

¿?¡?: hola te traje la comida, espero que te guste – sonriendo

Boomer: gracias – se levanta

¿?¡?: Cómo te sientes

Boomer: bien- comiendo – mmmm que delicioso

Alguien empieza despertar

Brick: ahh me duele mucho – empieza abrir los ojos – ¿eh? donde estamos

Boomer: Eh brick

Brick: ¿boomer?

Boomer: cómo te sientes - comiendo, con la boca llena.

Brick: creo que bien, con dolor pero bien – se levanta – el se queda viendo a las 2 personitas que estaban frente a él – boomer ¿quiénes son ellas?

Boomer: no lo se – comiendo

Brick: estas comiendo, quien te dio esa comida.

Boomer: ella – señalando y comiendo

Brick: quien son ustedes

¿?¡?: Me llamo Adriana – Adriana una chica pelo lacio largo color negro , tez blanca, ojos color azules, es amable con las personas - mucho gusto y ella es - señalando - Selena - chica pelo corto hasta los hombros castaño, ojos de color marrones, tez blanca a veces, ella es seria y es amable con las personas – ustedes como se llaman?

Boomer: yo me llamo boomer y ellos son mis hermanos brick y, el otro, butch

Selena: dime boomer te gusto la comida – sonriendo

Boomer: si me encanto gracias por la comida

Selena: dime tú también tienes hambre – preguntando a brick

Brick: no tengo hambre – luego le gruñen el estomago

Adriana: jejej si tienes hambre jejeje – riéndose

Selena: Adriana puedes traer de comer para ellos dos, por favor

Adriana: si, claro, en seguida vuelvo - se va

Adriana baja corriendo las escaleras y se va la cocina buscar unos platos, para dar comida para los chicos, pero en la sala estaba alguien

¿?¡?¡: Voy a salir, arrita regreso – se levantó el sillón

Adriana: donde crees que vas Abigail? – Con unos platos de la mano - Abigail una chica ruda pelo negro con rayitos rojos, ojos color casi negros, tez blanca.

Abigail: te estoy diciendo, que voy a salir

Adriana: no puedes Abigail

Abigail: ¿por qué?

Adriana: tienes que ayudarnos, atender a los chicos ellos están heridos.

Abigail: nadamas se dieron, golpe no es para tanto

Adriana: sabes has como tú quieras, espero que no se enoje Selena – subiendo las escaleras

Abigail: está bien, las voy ayudar – agarra un plato, ayudándola subiendo

Cuando las chicas estaban subiendo las escaleras, cuando llegan al cuarto abren la puerta se pasan, los chicos se quedan viendo que ven otra persona, junto que ella trae un plato de comida, justo en ese momento butch despertándose.

Butch: ahh que dolor, me duele todo – despertando los ojos - ¿eh? - viendo tres personas – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Adriana: hola me llamo Adriana y, ellas son Selena y Abigail – sonriendo

Selena: oye Adriana eso son, para ellos dos verdad

Adriana: este si aquí está la comida, creo que tienen hambre, Abigail esa dásela a butch - señalando a butch – dando el plato a brick

Butch: como que sabes mi nombre

Selena: es que tu hermano nos dijo tu nombre por eso

Abigail: como sea toma – dando a butch

butch : se queda viendo a Abigail wow que linda – gracias nena

Abigail de estuchar a eso se molestó – mira no me digas nena ok

butch: ok si te digo preciosa o lindura – sonriendo

Abigail: nunca vuelvas a decirme lindura, preciosa y menos nena ok

butch: como digas

Abigail: ash – enojada

Brick: como sea pero dígame algo – viendo otros dos chicos

Adriana: ¿qué pasa?

Rrbz :¿dónde estamos?

Adriana: mira estamos en Tokyo, esta es la casa de Selena pero vivimos juntas – ¿ y ustedes donde son?

Rrbz : somos de nueva saltadilla

Adriana: saltadilla que raro nunca escuche ese nombre y ustedes chicas

Las 2 : no

Abigail : pero ese nombre no existe, están seguros donde vienen

Rrbz: que como que no existe

Adriana: ¿chicos están bien?

Abigail: chicos se me hace se golpearon, mucho la cabeza que se dieron.

Adriana: es cierto cuando encontramos se dieron buen golpe, tirados en piso de la calle.

Selena: dígame que les paso, recuerdan algo – preguntando a los rrbz

Rrbz recordando la ultima ves que mojo, y hiso una pistola para mandar una dimensión y que mojo tenían las ppgz agarradas con manos de robot y ellos abrieron la dimensión pero las ppgz se agarrón en un poste, se tomaron una de ppgz, pero suerte ellos fueron arrastrados otra dimensión.

Rrbz: maldito mojo por su culpa estamos esta dimensión – gritando

Brick: maldito mojo no va apagar

Los chicos se hablando cosas que ellas no entienden que están pasado de que estaban hablando ellos, ellas creen que tan medio chiflados…..

En la dimensión original

Mojo estaba en su guarida, mojo estaba hace lo posible por recuperar los chicos de otra dimensión, con monedas, un tornillo y algodón porque hiso que rompió, las ppgz van con mojo preguntan lo que paso con los rrbz.

Blossom: mojo vinimos a preguntar, que les paso a los rrbz.

Mojo: verán chicas los chicos fueron, otra dimensión diferente.

Bubbles: otra dimensión pero donde – preocupada

Mojo : no lo se , pero hare para recuperar a los chicos

Buttercup: no me digas que estás haciendo, otro de esos

Mojo: claro asi puedo recuperar los rrbz, si no les molesta se pueden irse

Buttercup: sera mejor irnos

Las 2: si

Las chicas se fueron volando dejando a Mojo solo con haciendo igual unos que tenían pero uno no fusionaba, repente se dio por vencido lo dejo.

Con los Rrbz

Los chicos terminaron de comer, Adriana recogió los platos y los dejo un mesa que estaba ahí, pero Ellos no saben qué hacer, cuando tienen fuerzas planean escapar, ..Ellos se fueron se levantaron la ventana está abierta ellos intentaron escapar por la ventana.

Abigail: oigan que van hacer

Adriana: esperen no lo hagan

Rrbz: adiós hasta nunca

Pero ellos querían volar pero como ahí no tenían poderes, se aventaron y que se caigan

Adriana: uff eso debe doler - preocupada

Abigail: que estúpidos que son - riéndose

Selena: mmmm creo que esos chicos, tienen que explícanos, por que cuando los encontramos ellos estan en piso dejaron hoyo tienen buen de explicaciones

Las 2: si tenemos que los explique, donde vieron

selena: si

continuara:


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Selena: mmmmm….. creo que esos chicos, tienen algo lo mejor que explique, porque cuando los encontramos ellos están en piso dejaron hoyo tienen buen de explicaciones

Abigail: si tenemos que los explique, donde vieron…

Selena: si

Adriana: oigan chicas no debemos a ir si están bien no creen – preocupada

Selena: es cierto

Ellas salieron de la habitación, bajando abrieron la puerta, salieron afuero donde esta los chicos tirados en el piso doloridos….. ellas llegaron con los chicos

Adriana: están bien chicos

Rrbz: auchh eso dolió..

Abigail: si serán idiotas como pueden, hacer algo como eso saltar por la ventana, que pensaron que eran Superman o que.

Selena: ¿pero porque lo hicieron? Saltar por la ventana.

Rrbz : ¿ por qué?

Selena: mejor que los digan pero aquí no mejor, vamos al dentro hay podemos hablar mejor.

Rrbz: si- levantándose

Adriana: deja te ayude – diciendo a boomer

Boomer: no yo puedo solo aah – dolor

Adriana: no puedes deja te ayude – sonriendo se agacho agarrando el brazo lo puso en su hombro, ayudando a levantar

Boomer: este – sonrojo – enserio yo puedo solo jeje

Adriana: no deja te ayude además te distes buen golpe – sonriendo

Boomer y Adriana empezaron a caminar, entraron la casa

Selena: deja te ayude – diciendo a brick

Brick: no necesito ayuda, yo puedo solo

Selena: has como tú quieras, solo quiera ayudarte – cruzando los brazos

Brick pieza levantar pero era inútil, le dolía todo por la caída, ellos pensaron levantarse pero no lograron

Brick: ahah me duele todo – gritando

Selena: vez no puedes, deja te ayudo – se agacho le agarra el a brazo puso en su hombro, lo ayudo levantar…

Brick: no era necesario

Selena: mira te duele el cuerpo, y no puedes solo te distes buen golpe y lo necesitas, así deja te ayude vale.

Brick no dijo nada, se fueron caminando, entraron la casa. Con Butch y Abigail

Butch: mira yo no necesito ayuda asi que yo puedo solo, no son como ellos así que yo puedo solo…

Abigail: mmmmm… si tu lo dices si tu puedes solo, sera mejor me voy – se da vuelta se va caminando

Butch: eh? – el piesa le levantarce pero no puede – oye

Abigail: ¿qué quieres? – volteando

Butch: este – dolido

Abigail: ¿qué quieres que te ayude?. Pero si tu dijiste que no necesitas ayuda asi que bye

Butch: espera – gritando

Butch estaba gritando que todos escucharon dentro la casa, después Selena le dijo a Abigail que lo ayudara, pero ella le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda si que lo dejo, pero Abigail regreso por el después, butch ya estaba adentro con lo demás, los llevaron ala habitacion para ellos se acostaran descanse sobre todo la caída.

Selena: bien aquí van a pasar, a dormir mientras que arreglen la habitación.

Boomer: una pregunta de quién es de este cuarto.

Adriana: es de Selena su habitación ella dijo que lo dejarlos aquí, para que descansen

Boomer: ah ok

Adriana: dinos que les paso, cuando lo encontramos estaban en la calle tirados y dejaron hoyo, estaban lastimados.

Boomer: pues verán

Butch: no creo que nos creían.

Adriana: digan no saben a pasado muchas cosas aquí ya estamos acostumbrar, verdad chicas

Abigail: digan una ves

Brick: verán nosotros, somos de otra dimensión.

Adriana: de otra dimensión?

Boomer: si

Adriana: pero como que llevaron aquí

Boomer: pues verán – les cuenta

Flash Back –

Un día los rrbz estaban en la guarida de mojo estaban aburridos sin que hacer, viendo la tele cambiando de canales estaban más aburridos nada que ver, pero de entonces a pareció mojo que el tenía un plan deshacer de esas mocosas de las ppgz .

Mojo: tengo un plan como deshacer de las ppgz

Butch: siempre haces unos de tus planes, tus sales perdiendo – enojado

Brick: eso es cierto tus planes salen de la ruina – enfadado

Boomer: cuál es tu plan esta vez – sin interés

Mojo: Pues verán hice esto una pistola para enviar a otra dimensión, y podemos enviar esas mocosas otra dimensión y así cuando ellas no estén , nosotros podemos dominar el mundo jajajajjaja – riéndose malvado

Rrbz: enserio - poniendo atención a mojo

Brick: y crees que podemos enviar las ppgz otra dimensión

Mojo: si – sonriendo – pero necesito su ayuda jejejjeej

Rrbz: cuenta con nosotros – sonriendo malvado

Mojo estaba diciendo como deshacerse de las ppgz, hiso un plan para mandar otra dimensión

Mojo: hora deshacer de las ppgz – una aura

Rrbz: si – sonriendo lado

Los rrbz van a la cuidad para preparar sobre la pistola otra dimensión, y mientras mojo pieza con un robot gigante destruir la cuidad.

Brick: chicos estén listo, pronto parecerán las mocosas de las ppgz

Los 2 : si

Brick: aunque mojo nos hiso usar, estos poderes que el invento, si no sale bien las atacamos.

Los 2: si

Butch: solo que utilizamos una ves que peleamos con esas mocosas, pero esta ves las venceremos.

Los 2 : si

Brick: asi podemos hacer nosotros queremos, asi que atentos que hay vienen – viendo el cielo tres estelas, una rosa, azul y verde – estén preparados

Los 2: si

Luego

En la cuidad

Mojo: jajajajajaja - riendo malvado – destruyendo unos edificios

Llegan las ppgz a detener a mojo

Blossom: alto hay mojo

Mojo: nunca me van a detenerme jajaja

Buttercup: ya veremos mojo – pieza atacarlo

Blossom: es mi turno, yoyo supremo – atacando a mojo

Bubbles: burbujas explosivas – atacando a mojo

Mojo: jajajajaj mi robot nada destruye con sus ataques jajajjaajja – riéndose - hora es mi turno - las atrapa a las ppgz con unos manos de robot – jajajaja

Ppgz : AHHHHHHH – gritando

Mojo: que pasa chicas, no pueden – jajajajja

Blossom: no puedo

Bubbles: tenemos que hacer algo

Buttercup: como de que

Mojo: jajajaja es su fin, chicos hora – diciendo a los Rrbz

Ppgz: que van hacer

Mojo: pronto lo verán – jajajjaja

Brick : es hora o nunca

Los 2: si

Ellos tenían un arma, y abren un tipo de portal de otra dimensión

Ppgz : pero que

Mojo: verán chicas, las enviare a otra dimensión y asi nosotros vamos a dominar al mundo – jajajaja – hasta nunca Ppgz - se acerca a portal

Blossom: no puede ser

Bubbles: tenemos que hacer algo chicas

Buttercup: como de que rápido tenemos que pensar algo

Blossom: tengo idea pero se sujetan sobre mi

Las 2 : si

Mojo: hasta nunca ppgz – las avienta

Las avienta hasta el portal de otra dimensión, cuando mojo las aviento ellas se agarrón sobre blossom, y blossom con su yoyo Haro en un poste, se agarrón muy fuere en ella.

Mojo: chicos hagan algo rápido

Los rrbz: si – se fueron corriendo, sobre ellas

Como el portal salía como aire muy fuerte pero ellas, se agarrón sobre blossom muy fuerte a parte de los rrbz se fueron corriendo para que ellas se solte el poste, pero el aire ellos no se agarrón de nada ellos fueron rastrando al otra dimensión.

Rrbz: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritando

Mojo: chicos – preocupado

Como los rrbz fueron rastrando, repente se cerró el portal de otra dimensión, y las chicas se salvaron, se soltaron sobre blossom.

Fin De Flash Back

Boomer: asi como llegamos a su dimensión.

Butch: maldito mojo cuando regresaremos, se vera conmigo

Brick: no sera contigo se verán con los tres

Boomer: si pero como regresaremos

Brick: no lo se

Abigail: mmm vaya chicos, su plan fue fracaso.

Adriana: Abigail – regañándola

Abigail: es verdad, verdad Selena – viendo Selena- Selena

Selena: digame y quieren regresar

Rrbz: si

Adriana: mmmmm… bien los vamos ayudarlos a regresar…- sonriendo

continuara:

* * *

Espero que les guste necesito su opinión ... los vemos byeee


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo:4

Abigail: enserio – sorprendida

Adriana: si claro – sonriendo

Rrbz: como – confunidos

Adriana: deja a nosotras verdad – sonriendo

Abigail: si tu lo dices

Selena: bueno yo me retiro tengo cosas, que a hacer con permiso - abriendo la puerta saliendo la habitación , cerrando la puerta…..

Abigail: bueno yo también tengo cosas, que hacer así que bye. – saliendo la habitación dejando sola de Adriana

Adriana: eh?

Dejando sola a Adriana, el habitación, estaba todo silencio nadie hablaba , hasta alguien rompió el silencio

Boomer: ¿con quién viven?

Adriana: mira veras vivimos solas aquí, pero a veces vienen familiares de Selena pasar vacaciones aquí….

Butch: ¿y de quien es? Esta casa si se puede saber..

Adriana: esta casa es de Selena, se la regalaron, y a pasar unas vacaciones….

Brick: de Selena

Adriana: si, solo que pasamos aquí de vacaciones somos de otro país y a veces venimos aquí en tokyo…

Boomer: ¿y donde son ustedes?

Adriana: somos de México –sonriendo

Rrbz : México

Adriana: siii

Boomer: auch – poniendo su mano en brazo

Adriana: que te pasa

Boomer: no es nada jejejeje – sonriendo

Adriana: déjame ver

Boomer: no de verdad estoy bien

Adriana: déjame ver – quitando la mano, viendo que salía sangre…- es sangre

Boomer: ehh de verdad no te preocupes

Adriana: déjame curarlo – fue al baño hay tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios, un algodón y el alcohol, - déjame limpiarte tu herida – acercándose el brazo

Boomer: espera que vas hacer – gritando de dolor – me arde

Adriana: tranquilo solo estoy desinfectar herida, que tienes

Boomer: me arde – gritando

Adriana poniendo una gasa para cubrir las heridas – listo

Boomer: gracias

Adriana: de nada

Después que Adriana se fue a dejar el botiquín, con los chicos pesaron hablar…

Butch: porque no funciono, usar nuestros poderes

Brick: no lo se

Boomer: entonces que vamos hacer

Brick: no lo se

Sale Adriana en el baño

Adriana: bueno los dejo espero, que estén cómodos con permiso descansen.

Rrbz: gracias

Adriana se salió del cuarto, dejando solos a los rrbz ellos pensaron como hacer como volver su dimensión

Continuara:

* * *

jejejeje lo se corto :p bueno espero que le haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente en la mañana

Abigail, Adriana estaban desayudando y Selena todavía estaba bañándose, cuando termino bajo se fue al comedor, ellas terminaron de comer se levantaron

Adriana: bueno voy a comprar unas cosas para la comida, me acompañas Abigail

Abigail: mmmmm...

Adriana: por favor necesito ayuda, con las cosas – sonriendo

Abigail: está bien, porque estoy aburrida no sé qué hacer

Adriana: vale vamos – sonriendo

Selena: van a salir

Adriana: si vamos a ir de comprar, unas cosas para la comida.

Selena: ahh bueno, tengan cuidado vale

Adriana: si no te preocupes – sale

Abigail: arrita regresamos – sale

Adriana, Abigail se subieron al carro y Selena se despide ve que se alejan

Con los chicos

Brick aah– despertando – que bien dormí

Boomer : ya despertaste unas dos chicas se fueron – viéndolo

Brick: que importa tengo hambre – estirándose

Boomer: que lo mencionas yo igual

Brick. A que despertar a butch

Boomer: sii y como lo vamos a despertar

Brick: no lo se

Boomer: tengo nueva idea – se acerca el oído susurra – butch si no despiertas me voy a comer tu comida

Butch: Queee¡ - despertando- ni se te ocurra comer mi comida

Boomer: bueno ya despertó butch y hora que

Brick: a buscar comida, les seguro deber tener comida

Butch: pero si están las chicas

Brick: dos de las chicas se fueron, deben estar unas de ellas podemos

Butch: asi podemos comer lo queremos comer

Brick: entonces vamos

Los 3: siiii – alegres se bajaron

Selena estaba desayudando tranquila, cuando escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y cuando ella vio que eran los chicos, quedan viendo pero ella siguió comiendo…. Ellos estaban de silencio nadie habla hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

Selena: creo que tienen hambre – comiendo

Butch: si tenemos tanta hambre – sonriendo

Selena: mmmm…. – se levantó les sirvió desayunar – bien aquí están su desayuno, espero que les guste – sentándose y comiendo.

Boomer: gracias – sentándose piensa a comer

Butch: gracias – sentándose piensa a comer

Boomer: esto es delicioso – sonriendo

Butch: si es muy delicioso y rico – comiendo boca llena

Selena : que bueno que les guste lo preparo Adriana – sonriendo

Boomer: es buena en la concina lo hiso delicioso

Selena: si jejejeje – sonriendo – y tu que no vas a desayunar – diciendo a brick que está parado hay mirándola

Brick: este no – mirando al otro

Selena: bien como quiera – terminando desayunar y lavando el plato….. pero si cambias de opinión hay esta yo me iré a cambiarme – estaba en bata de baño

Se va se sube las escaleras y se va su habitación donde se quedan los chicos.. y se viste…..

Con los chicos

Butch: y tu no vas a comer porque, si no me lo voy a comer.

Boomer: que pasa no tenías hambre

Butch: es cierto si no vas, a comer me lo como yo

Brick: ni se te ocurra comer mi desayuno – enojado

Butch: ya ves si tenías hambre – comiendo

Boomer: además le dijiste que no tenías hambre – cara de burla

Brick: ya callasen – se sienta come con rapidez

Se pasaron de desayuno de puro de reír de brick, pasaron 15 minutos que terminaron de desayunar los chicos , y en eso baja Selena se va la cocina a ver lo chicos si terminaron.

Selena: ya terminaron desayunar

Boomer: si gracias – alegre

Selena: no de que – voltea mira a brick- vaya y decías que no querías brick

Pensaron a reírse con de brick y en eso llegan Adriana y Abigail…

Abigail, Adriana: Selena ya llegamos - alegres

Selena: bienvenidas – gritando sonriendo

Entran en la concina

Continuara:


End file.
